1. Field of Invention
Systems and methods of acoustic processing are generally disclosed.
2. Related Art
Ultrasonics have been utilized for a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic, and research purposes. The acoustic physics of ultrasonics is well understood; however, the biophysical, chemical, and mechanical effects are generally only empirically understood. Some uses of sonic or acoustic energy in materials processing include “sonication,” an unrefined process of mechanical disruption involving the direct immersion of an acoustic source emitting unfocused energy in the kilohertz (“kHz”) range into a fluid suspension of the material being treated. Such sonic energy often does not reach a target in an effective dose because the energy is scattered, absorbed, and/or not properly aligned with the target. Sonication has also hit limits on effectiveness when applied to higher sample volumes or continuous process streams. There are also specific clinical examples of the utilization of therapeutic ultrasound (e.g., lithotripsy) and of diagnostic ultrasound (e.g., fetal imaging). However, ultrasonics have generally not been controlled in a manner so as to provide automated, broad range, precise materials processing or reaction control mechanisms.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,719,449; 6,948,843; 7,521,023; and 8,459,121, assigned to Covaris of Woburn, Mass., aspects of which may be incorporated in systems described herein, the use of “focused acoustical energy” is described to overcome some of the limitations of traditional “sonication.” Focusing the acoustical energy has many advantages, and can be effective at processing high sample volumes or continuous process streams through the use of a “processing chamber” through which the sample material passes. In past focused acoustic systems, the acoustic transducer would be specially machined to have a concave surface from which, upon operation, a focal zone of acoustic energy is formed.